Harry Potter and The Past
by Earth Magician
Summary: Pre-OoTP Harry, Draco and Ginny are recovering repressed memories from past lifetimes. Voldemort has long since regained his memories. HP/GW, RW/LB, DM/HG Please, if you read this, take your time and review it.
1. Chapter One

Harry Potter and The Past 

Harry was glad to be back at Hogwarts. Lately he had kept on having dreams, but he could never remember them. He didn't know it back then, but they were of his past lifetimes as Godric Gryffindor and Merlin. He had also noticed that all of a sudden he was rivaling Hermione in class. He was beginning to see stuff in Divination, which scared him stiff. Other than that the days went by, nothing unusual happening, until that fateful day…

It was Halloween, and they had Divination that day. They were fire-gazing, which was gazing into a fire, trying to see something in it. It turned out that he had a talent in this. Half the time Harry saw Voldemort attacking, and the other half of the time he saw battles. Not just any battles though, but ones that were recorded in History. For instance the last battle Merlin had fought, before death, or the battle between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Trelawney had told them that they would do fire-gazing before Christmas, then they would move on to past lifetimes, until Easter, and then it would be Dreams. She also reminded them about the OWLs that year During all of the classes Ron kept awakening him out of his trance, when he was just about to find out something important, with comments like, "Oh my god! I see a fire!" or "I just found something out, it's hot near a fire."

This time, however, Ron miraculously did _not_ interrupt him. Well, Trelawny may not be able to do it herself, but she could tell when someone was seeing something. When Harry went into a trance by looking in the fire, she hurried over to him.

'Maybe,' she thought to herself, 'I can a make a Seer out of this one yet.'

She waited until he came out of the trance, until she asked him, "What did you see?"

Harry shuddered and went into a half trance before he spoke, "A battlefield. It's covered with blood and the corpses of wizard and beast alike. My best friend amongst them. I'm see Slytherin approaching me, sword drawn, and I pull out my sword as well. We begin the dance of death. Swords weaving elegantly, to and fro. Rowena and Helga are watching us, they know that they can not and may not interfere. Finally after what seems like hours I see an opening. I strike my enemy there and he falls back mortally wounded. He gives in to his defeat, and swears that his heir will take revenge upon my bloodline someday in the future, and kill all the Muggleborns and Halfbloods. I know that I, again had saved the world. Me and Rowena's son will be our heir. Only now do I notice a small wound that I got with Slytherin's poisoned blade. The poison has developed too far, so I tell Rowena I love her, and hope to meet her, my soul-mate, in my next lifetime. She weeps, and wishes that too, with all her heart. Soon I will join my best friend, who died protecting me. Once again, we will wait until we are born again, to fight the darkness."

Harry then blinked a couple of times, only remembering the vision. Trelawney wrote down what Harry saw, and asked him to bring it to the Headmaster. Then she told him the password and he hurried off.

The professor continued the lesson, teaching students, that were oblivious to what had happened. She had understood it right away, but still had troubles processing it in her brain, that Harry Potter was the reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor. Yes, she had learned every little detail of Divination, and she knew that once in a while, she made a real prophecy, and that she was rather untalented, but she tried her best. She gave Ron and Harry good grades for their homework, because of the creative writing, not because it would ever really happen. It was a lot of fun reading their stuff.

'Maybe,' she thought, "I should have become a Muggle literature teacher, instead of Divination. Maybe if I could ever start believing in myself, I could become a true seer, but now, I just have the gift, and no idea how to use it, or invoke it. I wish I could talk to my old teacher, but You-Know-Who, that bastard, killed him. I loved my teacher, in more than just master-apprentice love. The Dark Lord took my true love away from me. Since then I've kept on telling everyone that they're going to die, hoping that they'll prepare themselves for that confrontation, that could mean their death. I don't want anyone to die like he did again. He was tortured with the crutatious curse. He had gotten wind of the attack on us, before it happened, put a binding spell on me, kissed me, telling me that he loved me, then put his invisibility cloak on me. I had to watch it all happen,  they wanted me. They wanted to convert me to the dark side, to work as a fortune teller for Voldemort. I never even got to say that I loved him too.'

The class was over,  and she hurried over to Dumbledore to tell him what she suspected.

Meanwhile Harry was swiftly walking away from Dumbledore's office. He had given him the note, and had stayed there until he finished reading it. He had told Harry to go to his Common Room, so Harry had departed.

On the way, he suddenly felt as if something was trying to break loose, and damn did it hurt! At the same time, Ginny and Draco were going through the same torture. Then they just gave up resisting. Then memories started pouring into all their heads, amongst them were memories of the battle between Godric and Slytherin, from different points of view. Surprisingly enough Draco's memories were from the point of view, of the friend who died protecting Godric. Ginny watched through the eyes of Rowena as her Love was slain before her very eyes.

All three awoke again in the Hospital Wing. Their boundaries, that they had built up to stop the memories, broken down. Harry remembered being Merlin, and Draco had once been Arthur Pendragon. Ginny remembered other past lifetimes.

Harry started looking up dreams, but he didn't find anything fitting to what he was experiencing. Then he found a book, per chance, because it was in the wrong section of the library. It was a book about past lifetimes. He thought that it would be interesting to read, and to his amazement it portrayed exactly what he was experiencing. He had had no idea, that all he was doing was remembering his past. When he came to the end of the book, there was a blank page, with 'you' written on top. On the next page it gave instructions, to put a finger on the 'you' and write what you saw on a piece of parchment. Then preferably make it so that no one else could read it. It had a couple of spells written down for it. He did so, and used a spell that turned it into a figurine that was also his soul name. It turned into a Phoenix. The password was, 'my past'.

Somehow he knew that he had to tell Draco and Ginny about this too, so he gathered them in a secret place that he had found through his memories.

He told them about what had happened, about what he wanted them to do, and what to do after that. They followed Harry's orders, because they were curious, as to what would happen. It turned out that Ginny wasn't in every lifetime that Harry had, but in most of them, and they were always lovers.

Draco was in every lifetime, and he and Harry were always best friends. They decided that the whole thing would be easier if Draco would be in Gryffindor. So they devised a plan to get him in there. 

The plan was, Harry would ask Dumbledore if he would place Draco into Gryffindor, because Draco was getting too close to Voldemort, when in Slytherin. If he were to be placed in Gryffindor, he could maybe begin anew.

Harry continued telling them his plan, "Then we'll tell him that Draco would then become a main victim of Voldemort's because, Draco had gone to the enemy, and Malfoy (Draco's father) would not like it. Malfoy has a lot of influence within the Death Eaters, and would use it to attack Draco. Therefor he and I should stay here, and Ginny too, because by then she and I will be together. Ron and Hermione are only my friends, and if he wanted to attack them, he would have done so last summer. There, that's the plan. Now Ginny, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Ginny blushed and answered, "Yes, gladly."

They kissed, and Draco interrupted, "Uh, I'm sorry to disturb you two, but why Harry, are you so insistent that we stay here? Why don't you want to go home? I heard that your house is one of the most protected, in the England."

Harry got a pained look, "Please, what I'm going to tell you is top secret. Don't tell anyone."

They both promised not to. "You know about the hate harbored by dark wizards towards Muggles, now with my relatives it's that same hate, just towards the Wizards. They literally tried to beat the magic out of me. Up until my first year here in Hogwarts I lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Hermione only knows that they undernourished me. Ron only knows a little more, because he had to come with his brothers and save me. They had to pull out the bars on my window, then had to picklock two doors to get my school supplies. Last summer was the worst, my Uncle's business was doing bad, he got drunk a lot, and he blamed it all on me. Once he tried to rape me, because he knew it would have the most psychological impact on me. But somehow I put up a barrier without my wand, and was saved."

The two noticed that Harry felt the whole thing all over again, and they tried to comfort him. Ginny kissed him and Draco patted him on the back. Ginny and Draco had thought their childhood bad, with Ginny it was that she had always been tormented by her brothers, and with Draco it was because he had been forced to learn black magic. But, none of their pasts had been half as terrible as that of Harry. Not by far. Harry finally got over it. He smiled as he understood something, "I now know what our soul-names are, those are names you may never tell anyone else, unless you know you can totally trust them. Draco, yours is Dragon; Ginny, yours is Raven; and mine, mine is Phoenix. Hey, let's become Animagus! I know someone I can ask for instructions. You all know Sirius Black, right?"

They nodded. "Well, actually he is innocent. Peter is the one who betrayed my parents. Then he framed Sirius. He managed to stay sane in Askaban, because he knew he was innocent. Well, he, my father and Peter became illegal Animagi. My father was a stag, therefor his nickname Prongs, Sirius was a dog, his nickname was Padfoot, and Peter was a rat, he was also known as Wormtail. Professor Lupin also had a nickname, Moony. Together they were the marauders. I can ask Sirius to tell me how to do it, because it would be such a help in escaping Voldemort next time. I mean, he isn't going to stop trying to kill me, just because I escaped last year."

While all this, he put on an innocent face, so that the others had to laugh. Then he continued with a 'hurt face', "What, don't you believe me?"

Then he joined in on the laughing. "I'll start right away. See you guys later."

He kissed Ginny and left them.

Up to Dumbledore's office to fulfil the first part of their plan. It went well, and Harry added a little something, another ball.

He had decided to play matchmaker for Ron and Lavender, Draco and Hermione. He had noticed that they liked each other, and that it always had hurt Hermione more this year when Draco insulted her than it used to, and Draco hadn't called her names with as much malice, as the year before. Ron and Lavender kept on stealing looks at each other. All in all, a very comical situation. Harry totally convinced Dumbledore to do these things. The ball was again forth year and up, although you could ask someone younger.

Harry and Ginny joined up right away, and started plotting to get the other two couples together. 

They ended up locking the different couples-to-be, in different empty classrooms. The locks would only come undone, once they asked the other person in the room to go to the ball with them. Since they already wanted to go to the ball with those people it should prove no problem. Ginny would take care of her brother and Lavender, while Harry would take care of the other two.

Ron was angry with Harry, because Harry had readily let Draco join the group. That, and the fact that he was overprotective of his little sister, that Harry happened to be dating now. Harry had taught the spell to Ginny, that they would use. It had been developed by him, in a past lifetime.

Ah yes, the joys of remembering past-lifetimes, he now remembered every single spell that he had known back then, but Animagi was very recent, so he hadn't known it in a past-lifetime.

Dumbledore paged him, while he was waiting for the Draco and Hermione to ask each other out. The classrooms happened to be near the other one, so he asked Ginny to take care of it. Which she did after claiming a small kiss from him.

He went to the Headmaster's office. There he saw Sirius, he was waiting for someone. When he saw Harry, he jumped up and hugged him. He said, "Harry, I got permission from the headmaster to teach you Animagi, and anyone else you want. So, can we start right away?"

"No, not _right_ away. More like, when the operation 'matchmaker' is over. Turn into a dog and follow me. I'll tell you  on the way."

So, they headed back to the not-so-empty classrooms, and Harry told Sirius what the operation was, he also told Sirius about the business with past lifetimes, but he left out the soul-names. When they arrived the classrooms were open and the two pairs were holding hands. Harry laughed, "So Ginny, I guess our little plan worked. There are now two more couples in Gryffindor."

 Ron then apologized for the treatment, and they told Lavender about Sirius. Then they all went with Sirius to the guest-wing. There they began the training right away. "First, you have to use a potion to see what animal you will transform into. I already made the potion, because I would never trust Snape with anything. Here, each of you take a bottle."

He handed each of them a small bottle of the potion. "We'll do it alphabetically, by first name. Draco, that means you go first. Oh, wait, a quick charm. 'Engorgio Room', there now no matter what animal it is, we'll still have enough room."

 Draco used the potion, and turned into a small Dragon, of a species Harry didn't recognize. Soon after he turned back, and it was Ginny's turn. She turned into a Raven. Then it was Harry's turn. He took the potion, and at first turned into a Phoenix, then a gray wolf, then a Hungarian Horntail, and on and on. When he finally got to an eagle, he turned back into a human, but his appearance had changed, his once green eyes were golden, then returned to green, and his hair wasn't as messy anymore. Sirius was a bit shocked. He then said, "Well, it seams that you're a Multi-Animagus. That means you can turn into any animal you want to. I don't know how to handle something like that, so I think I'll ask Minerva to do so. I'll do so after we're done here. Okay, Hermione it's your turn."

She turned into a cat, Lavender into a chipmunk, and Ron into a fox. Sirius then called McGonagall to take care of Harry's training. She gladly took aver muttering about how the ones in his care would probably also become illegal Animagi. Harry had to laugh at this.

The training turned out to be rather easy, all they had to do was concentrate on becoming the animal revealed to them by the potion. Harry would keep on doing different animals, because the transformations were easier for him, but he had to learn to become more than one. Following what was told to him, he became a different animal about every hour, other than during class and while others were around, until he had finally done so many, that whatever animal came to mind, that he wanted to turn into, he could do so as if he were an Animagus with that animal. The others finished about the same time as he did. Little did they know, it was just on time. Professor McGonagall, of course,  had them sign themselves up at the ministry.

Before they knew it, it was time for the ball. The girls were all dressed in their best, and the boys just dressed up a little more than usual. Again, Hermione looked amazing, but this time Ginny and Lavender rivaled her. It appeared that Fred and George had also gotten Ginny a new pair of dress-robes, because they looked expensive. They were an iridescent white that, when held in the right light, shone in different colors of the rainbow and were made out of satin. Her hair was done in ringlets and a french-braid that cascaded down her back. She had perfume on that smelled like roses. Lavender wore lavender robes of  muslin, she had some perfume on that smelled of violets, and she had her hair done up in braids that she folded on top of her head, and had lots of flowers in them, so that it looked like she was wearing a crown of flowers. Hermione's hair was done up like the year before, and her perfume was scented with heather. Her robes were silk and showed her dainty feminine curves. They were sky blue and glittered in the light. Harry had remembered to get Ginny some flowers. They were red in the center and the further away from the center the lighter they became, so that at the edge of every petal it was white. He gave them to her, she blushed crimson, and said, "Harry, these are breathtakingly beautiful. You didn't have to get them for me."

Harry answered, "But Ginny, their beauty is humbled in your presence. Besides, they might be beautiful now, but someday they will die and not look as they do now. Your beauty, on the other hand, lasts for eternity, for it is not only your outer appearance that is striking, but also your inner beauty shining out upon us all. Here, this is also for you. Please, close your eyes."

With that he took out a small box, and took out a locket in the shape of a heart. It was encrusted with jewels and bore the words, 'Ginny, I will love you for all eternity. -Harry'. He put it on her and told her to open her eyes. She did so and looked down to see what he had put on her. When she looked at it she gasped and held it in her shaking hands. Harry mentioned, "If you open it, you'll be able to see where I am, and speak to me. If you don't know where it is, then just point your wand at the other side and use the revealing spell. You will then find it written down. That way, next time I get into a mess, you'll be the first to know what's going on. I hope it's good enough for you."

 She hugged and kissed him, "It's more than good enough. I'd be happy with just you being there. I love you so much!"

"As I do you, Ginny. I love you too."

 They kissed, and everyone thought it was sweet, that could actually hear what was going on. The twins started teasing them, but stopped when they realized that the two were too wrapped up in their own world, to notice them. Ron tapped Harry on the shoulder, and then shook him, then finally pulled the two apart. They looked around quizzically for a bit, then they blushed. It was extremely funny to watch. Draco offered Hermione his hand, which she took, and Ron offered Lavender his hand, which she also took.

They went down to  the ball room. As they entered it they gasped. It was, if possible, more spectacular than the year before. They had used the theme 'cave'. There was everything from stalactites to stalagmites. There were seats carved into the stalagmites, and the dance-floor was empty,  of  any stalagmites, but had more stalactites for that. They headed straight towards it.

Half the evening passed with eating, drinking and dancing. Then Harry and Ginny decided to get some fresh air, so they went outside. As the pair was about to kiss, he heard the whisper of the death curse. He acted on reflex, pulling Ginny to the ground with him, wile at the same time wandlessly summoning his sword. When he had made it, he had placed the only counter-spell known for the killing curse on it. In this lifetime he had updated it, by making it able to shoot spells. Like a wand. It was the only thing other than me, that was immune to the killing curse. I arrived at the same time that Voldemort stepped out of the rosebushes. He said, "Ah, so it seems that you have now regained your memory, as well as your beloved friends. Did you know, even though they don't remember it yet, your 'friends' Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were generals for me in their past lifetimes? They will betray you again, as they did back when you were Godric Gryffindor. Believe me, this time history will repeat itself in my favor again, except this time I won't die, no, this time you will die alone."

"Nee, I don't think so, Salazar, this time things will change, for instance this time I won't neglect any of my friends, like I did back then, and through that I lost them to you. This time I will not make that mistake. This time you won't kill me either. I will, however utterly destroy you. I swear on my parents' graves."

He drew himself in front of Ginny, as to protect her.

End of Part One!


	2. Chapter Two

A.N. First of all I would like to thank NotSure for reviewing, Cool-dude22 for putting me on his/her favourite authors list, and Guardian of Destruction for adding this story to his/her favourite stories list.

Please, if anyone else adds this story to theirs, tell me. I had to check to find out about Guardian of Destruction's adding me to his/her list. I probably wouldn't have found it if he/she hadn't reviewed one of my other stories. I just knew that someone had added me to their list, because I check it once and a while. I was _so excited when I found it out. I'm also really excited about reviews, and I still remember my first review. It really means a lot to me that people other than those I know closely like my stuff. Writing is a way to show what I feel, and communicate this to others. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last, and I hope I didn't bore you stiff with this._

I have a new yahoo group, I post earlier there, and put in snippets from future fics. Please join. It's http://groups.yahoo.com/group/mgd_fanfiction/?guid=116127796 please join.

Disclaimer: Honestly, one question, can you sue someone who doesn't live in America? I even told some kids in my class that if I were in America, I would sue them, for being nasty to me. Well, anyway, I don't own anything except the plot, and the pairings, that is, until J.K. tells us what the real pairings will be, they technically don't belong to her. She just owns the characters and the plots of the books. We can do anything we want with them, I mean, isn't that what fanfiction is all about? Letting our imagination and developed characters together, and writing our own stories from them? That is also the reason that all the stories we publish as fanfiction, will probably never really come out that way in the real story, because we can not tell what the original author will do next. Therefore all fanfiction is put in an alternate universe. That also means that the characters are allowed to be a little OOC.

Harry Potter and The Past Chapter 2 

Harry whispered to Ginny, "Get out of here, I'll fight him off. Use your Animagi form to escape. Fly back to the castle."

   She decided to do that, but not to get away from the fight, but to get help from the teachers. She wasn't going to just sit there and twiddle her thumbs, while her boyfriend was out there fighting for his life. She was determined not to lose him again, so she, nodded, transformed, and flew towards the castle.

   Voldemort drew his sword., as that was the only way to kill each other. Voldemort had a poisoned blade again, while Harry's worked as a protection against spells, and recently he had also enhanced it, to channel his magic, like a wand did. Harry drew the blade that Dumbledore had recently given back to him.

Thus began the dance of death. On and on it went. Never stopping, never a break. Neither fighter was getting worn out either.

   Harry had just seen an opening, and was ready to strike, when Dumbledore broke it up. He approached them, waving his wand threateningly, acting a little like Helga Hufflepuff had when she had found them fighting so long ago. They knew that Dumbledore, while not Helga, was enough of a match for them that they probably wouldn't have enough energy after beating him, to overcome the other one, so Voldemort had to leave again, and Dumbledore had to drag a rather violent Harry back to the castle.

   Once inside Dumbledore lectured his pupil, "Harry, don't you dare so that again! You could have been killed! Then where would we be off. You have to have lots of training behind you before you can do a stunt like that! Something that you don't have. Do not do it again!"

   "If I died, then he wouldn't be far behind me. I was just about to win when you interrupted us. I've killed him thousands of times before, why shouldn't I do so this time? I'm the only one able to kill him. Why won't you let me this time?"

   Ginny was the one to answer, "Because, every time you kill him, he kills you too! I've helplessly had to watch you die time and time again! I don't want to loose you again this time! I will not allow history to repeat its self again! This lifetime will be different! This time none of us will die, neither you, Draco, nor I! I won't watch it happen again! This time Ron is my brother and Hermione is Draco's girlfriend, they will not turn like they did back then!"

   Now everyone, other than the trio (Harry, Draco and Ginny), were confused.

   Trelawny was the first to understand what was going on, so she explained it to them, "We already knew that Harry is the reincarnation of Godric Gryffindor. It seems that, in that timeframe, Draco was Godric's best friend Owen, Ginny his wife Rowena Ravenclaw, and Voldemort was Salazar Slytherin. It also sounds as if Ron and Hermione worked for Slytherin. I can also safely assume that Harry and Ginny are soulmates, that they have met with Draco a lot before, and that all three of them have regained most of their memories. Is this true?"

   The other two looked to Harry, who answered, "Yes, you're right, but we won't talk about it."

   A new memory flashed through his mind, of him as an elf-prince. He took out his sketchbook and drew the picture in there. When he was done Snape grabbed it from him before he could retaliate, then he skimmed through it, his eyes getting bigger and bigger the further he advanced in it.

   Finally when he finished, he told the rest of them, "All these people were extremely magical, killed a dark lord, and died from the battle wounds. However, they always left an heir. If we don't work carefully, history will repeat its self. This time we have the advantage of knowing what seems to be happening. It seems to be following the same scenario as the founders battle, someone broke up the first major fight between them. If everything goes the same, there will be a few more battles. In the last battle, a killing-curse will be thrown at Harry, but Draco will protect him, by sacrificing his life. Harry and Voldemort will battle, and Harry will win. However, then he will discover that his opponent's sword has punctured his skin slightly during the battle, and will die from the poisoning. Well, as I understand, Harry can block the killing curse, as I've read about it in history books, but Draco didn't know that in his past lifetimes, so that means that Draco won't sacrifice himself again. We also have Fawks, and we will make sure that he follows you around, to make sure you don't die from the poisoning, when it happens. This time you will break out of the mold that was lain out for you. Ron and Hermione, you will go straight to the headmaster, if you get a letter trying to get you to join Voldemort."

   No one had expected this to come from Snape, so they all looked at him, as if he had grown two noses. He retorted, "What?! Just because I greatly dislike him, doesn't mean I want him killed! I'm not _that cold-blooded! Unlike someone I know." He sent a death-glare at a big black dog, that glared right back at him. Someone started snickering, then more people joined in, and it developed to full blown laughter from everyone, that is everyone who didn't know what had happened back then. Snape sent them all glares, and they quickly shut up. The dog started laughing, if dogs could laugh, and if looks could kill, that dog would be long since dead. Harry quickly came to it's aid, "Professor, I'd like to hear how it's possible that this __dog could almost kill you, without leaving marks behind. So, good bye."_

   They left, Snape stormed off, and everyone else started laughing again, then went back to the ball.

   Harry and co. soon stopped at an empty classroom, knowing they wouldn't be disturbed, but they still did some extra precautions, as in, they put a locking spell (resistant to the normal opening spell) and a silencing spell on the room. The black dog changed into a man, that we all know, Sirius Black. He was angry. He yelled, making them glad for the silencing spell, "Harry, why didn't you tell anyone? We could have helped you! I'm your godfather, for goodness sakes! I would have custody of you, if it wasn't for Wormtail!"

   He calmed down a bit, as the realisation dawned on him. He continued, "Harry, am I right in saying, that you wouldn't have even told your parents about this if they were alive? That if you had understood from the beginning what was happening, you wouldn't have told anyone about it?"

   Harry nodded. Sirius sighed. "Then I'm sorry I exploded at you. I just am sad that I can't be more of a parental figure for you. I love you as my own son, and I would protect you with my life, if need be. I'm really sorry, maybe I should leave now."

   He turned to leave, but Harry wouldn't hear of it. He grabbed Sirius' arm, and hugged him, joy written clearly in his face. He answered, "Sirius, I love you as a father. You are the closest thing to one I've ever had. The Dursleys were never really family to me. I'm sorry, if I had know it would hurt you so much I never would have kept it secret. It is I who must beg for forgiveness."

   "No, you don't. Oh, apropos Dursleys, I heard that you're not going back to them this coming summer, why is that? I understand why Draco feels that way, but why do you?"

   Harry became nervous at this question. "Uh, maybe because I don't want him here alone?"

   Sirius gave him a look that clearly said, 'I don't believe you, now tell me the truth.'

   Harry looked pleadingly towards Draco and Ginny. Sirius raised an eyebrow at this exchange, but didn't say anything. Draco finally understood what Harry wanted, he wanted them to tell for him. He whispered this to Ginny, and she nodded. They began to tell the story.

Harry's P.O,V.

   I listen to them telling the story. I never thought it would affect me this much hearing it from someone else, but it's even worse, hearing it, then telling it. But I know that I can't tell the story to anyone anytime soon. I still have to heal from it. I start rocking back and forth, silently crying. I still remember every little detail of it all, the beatings, the attempted rape, the hate they put out, everything. I can't escape from the memories, although all I want to do is forget. I'm half afraid that Vernon will find out about my having told someone, would he come to find me? Jesus, please, all I want is to be free from him. He's angry at me for living, for breathing, for being what I am, a wizard. I can't help it. Sometimes I really start to believe what they say, think that I'm a worthless freak, and that I deserve what I get, but then I look at my friends, and I know that to them, I am not. They care, even if my relatives don't. Here I am worth something, here is where my heart lies, this is my true family. Sirius picks me up and puts me on his lap, hugging me, He keeps on whispering to me, but I can't hear him, through my thoughts. All, I know is that it is very soothing. I'm falling into a deep sleep, just before I'm drawn into it, I quietly say, "I love you dad", and then I surrender to sleep.

Back to normal P.O.V.

   Sirius felt torn between killing those bastards, and weeping joyful tears because of Harry's last words. He finally settled for kissing his godson on the brow and stating, "I love you too son."

   The others watched this scene, clearly touched. They swore then and there, not to bring any more suffering to Harry. He had already had enough of it, in his short life. They had noticed the fury behind Sirius' eyes, but he was doing his best to stay calm, for Harry's sake. He didn't want Harry to feel anger in his surroundings, when he clearly hadn't recovered yet. It was a rather cute way to see the two of them. Lavender reached into an invisible pocket, and drew out a camera. This photo would make anyone who saw it think twice, about the man holding the boy being a convicted criminal. Harry was curled up against Sirius, and he had a rare smile on his face. Sirius had a look of such utter care on him, that no one would think that this person was even _capable of killing anyone._

Sirius carried Harry up to his dorm. He was going to stay there to watch over him, because he had been under a lot of emotional stress that day. He heard Harry start to yell, and went to research it. First he closed the curtains though, to put a silencing spell on them, but instead he found that Harry had already put one on them. He opened up the curtains again, to get in. Just as he was entering, Harry yelled something that made his blood freeze. "Stop it, it's not their fault that they're Muggle-borns! Leave them alone!"

Well, Sirius snapped. He tried everything he could come up with to wake Harry up, he even tried saying, "I'm going to go join Voldemort, Harry, so bye!"

None of the spells, or anything he said worked. He ran off to find the headmaster, after checking the marauder's map, where he found that they were on their way to Dumbledore's office. He turned back into his Animagus form, and ran off to reach them before they reached the office.

He got there just in time, told them what had happened, and together they hurried back to the tower.

When they arrived there, the first people were coming from the dance. They told them to just stay out of the fifth years boy dorm, and keep anyone from going in there.

Rushing up to the stairs to the dorm, they conjured up some chairs around Harry's bed, and Dumbledore tried some more advanced spells, but none of them worked either, so they were forced to take him to the hospital wing. There the nurse found a lot of scars, but couldn't wake Harry up. She ended up giving him some dreamless sleep potion, which she then inserted into his stomach. His screaming subsided, and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Soon after, Ginny came running in. Her friends had told her as soon as they got wind of it. Ron was the only one not awake, because he was in the dorm at the time, and was somehow able to sleep through the commotion. It was something very unique about the male members of the Weasley family. No one even bothered to wake him up, because it would be more bother than it was worth.

Back to Ginny, after she arrived in the hospital wing, she wouldn't go, so they had to let her sleep in another bed there. Sirius, who was currently in his dog form, decided to sleep at the bottom of Harry's bed, much to Madame Pomfrey's displeasure.

The following morning the group woke up.

Harry felt more refreshed that morning, than he had in ages. He wondered why. Then Ginny came rushing over to him, yelling things that didn't make any sense, until he realized where he was, the hospital wing. He mentally groaned, how he hated this place. He then realized that the nurse had probably seen his scars, and was currently wondering how he got them. This lead to another conclusion, some of the beatings had been done with his uncle's belt, so that he was sure, the nurse could figure out that he had been abused. At that moment he wished nothing more than to just be left alone. Ginny seemed to sense that, and retreated back to her bed.

Soon after, the nurse came in, and wanted to know why he had scars that looked like they came from a beating, but he turned his back on her. Finally she gave up, and went to talk to the headmaster about it.

Madame Pomfrey couldn't believe it. If her assumption was right, then Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was being abused at home. She couldn't believe it, after all, she had believed that he had been treated like a hero, and had been worshiped. She decided that she'd also have to talk to Snape about it. She had to know what was happening, and if he might slip into a depression. Who knew what traumatic things happened to him over the summers, and what had happened before that. There was a potion she knew of, that would tell her his state of mind, but she needed to talk to Snape about it. There was also a spell she knew, that wrote on a sheet of paper what had happened during certain parts of the other one's life. She decided that she would go to Snape first, so she headed down to the dungeons.

Snape was, to say the least, surprised that Harry's home life was so terrible. 'Although,' he thought, 'I should have guessed. He was always so thin, and small, that he is easily one of the smallest kids in the school. He also obeys a lot more, and almost seems to be afraid of me sometimes, although in a different way then the others in the school. He is extremely disciplined, more so then most of the others in this school. I saw him once before he came to Hogwarts, although it was only an accident, we ran into each other. Why couldn't I remember this before? He had scars all over his arms, however faint they were against his abnormally pale skin, and when I asked about them his eyes filled with terror, and he told me a lie. Now that I try to recall the memory, I think that I remember seeing healing cuts on his wrists. He was only about six at the time, and he had already tried to kill himself, probably because he didn't have any hope, and the Muggles lived with didn't tell him anything about his magical inheritance. I bet he got a beating for trying to kill himself too. How can people do that to a child? How did I manage to forget that? I think I only caught a small glimpse of his scar, before someone dragged him off, I think it was his aunt. How could I condemn him to further treatment like that, by not remembering? If I hadn't forgotten, Harry would be happier now.' 

Still blaming himself he got to work on the potion.

Madame Pomfrey told Dumbledore what had happened, and what she had found out. While the headmaster remembered Harry begging him to let him get away from his relatives. "How could I have been so stupid!", he yelled angrily, "He was practically begging not to go there, and I passed it off as something every teenager goes through. All the time he's been going through hell, and I didn't realize it! How could this happen? I should have listened to someone about the thing with the Dursleys, I shouldn't have left him with people that hate magic. It's all my fault!"

Little did they know that Madame Pomfrey and Sirius were also blaming themselves. If the subject hadn't been so serious, it might have been funny.

Harry was remembering when he was seven, and he tried to kill himself. After pulling that stunt he had gotten one of his worst beatings ever, almost as bad as the time he broke his leg, but his uncle always made sure that all the wounds could be covered by clothing that fit that season. No one ever paid enough attention to Harry, that they would notice the pale scars against his already pale skin. Sometimes Harry had wished that his uncle would just go beyond the point of return, so that he would be surrounded by the bliss of death.

Now Harry had something to live for, however, and he had regained hope. He had recovered the hope that he had lost during his terrible godforsaken childhood. He swore that he would never let anyone ever have the same lot in life as he did. He told this to Ginny, and she went back to his bed, and just held him, comfortingly.

Suppressed memories of abuse resurfaced, he began to lose himself, forget what was going on at that moment for him, but he held on fast to his present situation.

Then a memory of Snape resurfaced. It had been soon after his attempted suicide. Snape had taken in every detail, but Harry wanted the scary man to just plain forget it.

Harry decided that he must have used accidental magic to make him forget, or Snape would have gotten him out of that house a long time ago.

Then the memory of his first attempted suicide resurfaced. He remembered seeing it on television, that most people committed suicide through slitting their wrists. He had first noted that no one was home, then he went and got one of the sharp kitchen knives, went to his cupboard, and slit his wrists. It hurt at first, but then he started drifting off, until he woke up again. That had been his first trip to the hospital.

He also remembered the beating after that for wasting their money. Afterwards he had never been left alone again, so he couldn't ever do the same stunt.

He didn't want anyone to know about the faint scars on his wrists. No one even noticed them anyway. He would rather keep it a secret that he had done that.

At the same time Snape finished the potion. He bottled it, and went to the infirmary.

Dumbledore, and the others had gotten over his guilt trip by now, and also went to the infirmary, to get ready to use the spell.

Ginny had noticed the weird scars on his wrists by now, and asked what they came from. Harry snorted, and answered her, "If you don't know where marks like these come from, it's time that someone told you. People with such scars on their wrists slit them, often they did it themselves. It's what the hopeless do, and I didn't have any hope before I came to Hogwarts. I tried to commit suicide through this when I was seven. After that I wasn't ever left alone again. Before that they used to leave me at home alone, but after I pulled that stunt, I was always sent to a neighbor's house, when they didn't want me tagging along. I gained my hope again shortly before my eleventh birthday. I somehow knew deep inside that something would be happening soon. Since then I've only lost hope once, and I regained it when your brothers came and collected me before my second year, and your first. I still get so angry about what Riddle did to you, and that I didn't protect you."

Ginny looked up at him, noticing that he had changed the subject, as soon as he got a chance to. 'It must still be troubling him that he tried to commit suicide,' she thought, 'I wish I could do something to help him'

She couldn't think of anything to do, so she just kissed him, and they started making out.

When the grownups arrived, they found it hard to believe anything was wrong with the way the young couple was making out,…

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, but, to his amusement, they were too caught up in the other one to notice anything else. The other grown ups were extremely embarrassed to be interrupting at this point. Dumbledore just tapped Harry on the shoulder, and he reluctantly stopped making out with Ginny, who looked just as reluctant as he did, and asked, "What's so important that it can't wait? I should think that I could at least snog my girlfriend without being interrupted."

His elders had the decency to blush at this comment, as did Ginny. She agreed with him, but it was a little embarrassing for him to say it out loud. Snape was the first to recover from the humiliation, "Harry, it has come to our notice that you have been abused, what do you have to say on this matter?"

"It's true. I know it wouldn't be of any use to lie to you, because you saw me when I was about seven. I would like you to keep silent about the extent of the injuries you saw."

Snape was a very observant person, so he realized right away what Harry was hinting at, he didn't want anyone to know of his attempted suicide. Snape shot a look to Harry, then directed it to Ginny, asking about her.

Harry answered by looking at the scars, then looking to her, indicating that she already knew.

End of Part Two!


	3. Chapter Three

I just noticed that I never mentioned what time of year it is. Christmas vacation has just started. The ball was during the last day of school before holidays. Ron and Lavender are going to the burrow for the beginning of vacation, then to Lavender's house for the rest of it. 

Hermione and Draco are going to her place. This is because they want to introduce their girl/boyfriends to their families.  Ginny doesn't have to introduce Harry  to her mother,  because Mrs. Weasley already knows him. I hope this clears up some stuff. (No one complained, or anything, I just wanted to make it clear to you). Another thing that I noticed, I forgot to mention that Sirius left the room after Harry woke up.

Harry Potter and The Past: Chapter 3 

**Snape was a very observant person, so he realized right away what Harry was hinting at, that he didn't want anyone to know of his attempted suicide. Snape shot a look to Harry, then directed it at Ginny, asking about her. Harry answered by looking at the scars, then looking to her, indicating that she already knew. **

The others watched this exchange, not understanding. Then it hit Ginny, and she understood. She knew that Snape had seen Harry around the age of seven.  Apparently Snape had seen the healing wrists then, but it had probably been wiped from his memory by accidental magic. The reason he was remembering now was that accidental magic wasn't as strong as magic that was cast on purpose. The other two figured that out, but still couldn't understand what else was going on between them. Then Snape said, "Harry, I think it's important that they know everything.  But I won't tell them, I'll leave that up to you. Am I right that you haven't told anyone other than Miss Weasley, soon to be Mrs. Potter judging by the way you two carry on, about that occurrence?" Harry nodded.  Snape shrugged, then said, "It's up to you."

The other three grownups looked back and forth, not understanding what was going on. So, they just went back to their original plan. Madame Pomfrey said, "Harry, there's a potion we would like you to take, and a spell we'd like to cast on you. Do you agree to this?"

"No, because I can tell you what happened in the past, by myself.  And I'll tell what state of mind I'm in, totally in love," he answered, kissing Ginny. They looked suspiciously at Snape, who just shrugged, obviously miffed. Harry came to his rescue, "No, he didn't tell me anything. Maybe you just shouldn't put all of your thoughts out there, for anyone to read at their pleasure."

Suddenly Professor Trelawney came in the door. "I felt I was needed here. Harry, you must tell them, or it could have dire consequences. I already know what is going on. If you don't tell them, I'll have to. I tried to do the same after Voldemort killed my master, whom I loved, and who loved me back. If he had lived I might be a better seer, and I would be much happier. I just see very important things that influence the future, dividing it into two paths, that are totally different. If you don't tell them, you'll end up trying it again towards the end of the war.  Then you will succeed, and that will leave the world defenceless against the Dark Lord. If you tell them, you will still attempt it in the end, but you will be saved, and be able to destroy evil for a while. You-Know-Who will certainly not be the last. Evil will always be in the hearts of humans. It can never be vanquished completely. There is no one that is totally pure, but we can fight for the light. Everyone can be corrupted, given enough time. Anyone can be brainwashed. With some it just takes longer. You-Know-Who has a lot of practice in that area, almost as the people that did the Spanish Inquisition. Remember, they were the people that tortured people, until they confessed to something they usually didn't do, just to end the pain. Then they were killed."

Harry had memories of killing the wizard who had put the pope at that time under the imperious curse. The Muggles didn't know, but many of the people that were killed back then were wizards. Grindewald had used the same technique with Hitler. At the end Hitler had started to get free from the imperious curse, but was killed first. That was why there was a rumour about Hitler having a split personality. Napoleon was the same story, and at the end the wizard had killed him, after he had lost his usefulness. Many of the Muggles who had killed so many people hadn't been in control of their actions. Latter the Muggles found signs that they had died from lead poisoning.  However, they didn't know that they had gotten the lead in their system after they had committed the cruel deeds. It one of the ways to calm the Muggles, so that they didn't panic. 

Recently, however, more Muggles were doing terrible things, and without wizards backing them up. One of the things that they did on their own were those religious wars. The English wizards were disgusted with how the English muggles treated Ireland, Scotland and Wales.    But they did give the Irish, Scottish and Welsh wizards their freedom.  Since the wizards of Ireland, Scotland and Wales didn't didn't feel like building their own wizarding school, they went to Hogwarts. All the wizards had helped the Irish as well as they could during the great famine.  Through the conjuration of food they saved many lives, even though the famine still stole the lives of so many.

Trelawney continued her speech, "There is no solid good, nor evil. There is only our perspective of it. I am certain that you-know-who believes that he is doing right, even if we don't agree. Does this make him believe anything different though? No, he still believes that what he is doing is right.  And it's just as right, as it is wrong."

Snape was the first one to understand what she was talking about, and strangely, it all made sense. He had once believed that he was doing what was right.  He had afterwards changed his mind, but he had always fought for what he believed in. He had always believed that he was fighting for the side that was good, even while working for Voldemort.

Harry did what she told him to do, and he held up his wrists for the others to see the scars on them. Sirius gasped, "Harry, when you do that?"

"When I was about seven."

"Why?"

"Why not? I didn't have anything to live for.  I had lost hope. I didn't know that the wizarding world existed. I didn't know that anyone cared about me. I thought that I was better off dead."

"How could this happen in the future again?"

"Through many factors. I could lose someone very close to me. I could defeat Voldemort, and after being depressed for a while, think that I had fulfilled my purpose in life and try to end it. It could also be something that I won`t know about until then. Only time can tell."

The memories passed through Harry's brain:  the satisfying pain that seemed to wash away all his worries, the blissful darkness that took over his eyesight.  And then the terrible waking, the waking to find that he was still alive, and that he had failed to even kill himself. He had wanted nothing more at that moment then to die.

He shook off the memories.  Now he had a girlfriend:  he didn't want to lose her, or force her to live without him.

Ginny looked at her love with worry. He didn't seem to be reeally himself that day. She reasoned that he must be having troubles with all the memories that were resurfacing. He had never wanted anyone else to know about his problems at home, he had just wanted not to have them any longer.

Trelawney looked over at Harry, knowing what would happen, and also knowing that he would never get over it. She knew that he would often try to commit suicide, because of this and other things. In the end, when Ginny died, he would succeed. But then he would be pulled straight into the next life, and then he would learn about his past lifetimes after he had joined the side that was often deemed evil. She didn't know if he would then return to the side that he was on now.

Harry was getting annoyed, and just wanted to get out. Then he got a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he remembered a secret passage that was built into the bed he was on at the moment. He whispered the password, and it looked to the others as if he just suddenly disappeared. Harry and Ginny were going through the passage that connected this room to his ex-private quarters.  You see, he had never liked the hospital, and had secretly built this passage to get away in the middle of the night. He had been in the hospital wing so much, that the bed had been officially called his. They never put him in any other bed, and they never found out how he always escaped. He smiled ruefully; some things never changed, he _still_ didn't like being in the hospital wing.

Ginny realized how Godric, now Harry, had always escaped the hospital wing. She couldn't believe that she hadn't figured it out herself. He had always had a tendency to get in and out of the wing a little too quickly. They soon arrived in Godric and Rowena's bedroom, then left it to go to their dorms. When they arrived there they found that they had the entire tower to themselves, because the others had already left. Their friends had left a note that said 'goodbye'. They didn't have the slightest idea about what had happened to him since he had woken up that morning.

Lavender was a bit of an outsider in their group, and she often hung around with Paraveti. She understood it, and let it be. She was often to be found snuggling with Ron, when he wasn't otherwise preoccupied. They both had come to a silent agreement, 'We will always be there for each other if needed, and we will spend all our free time with each other.' They loved each other, but they both knew that Ron had a bigger role to play in the war than she did. All she could do would be to hope and pray for his well-being.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were cuddling. For the moment, when they were like this, they could just forget the war. They could just forget everything except the love and passion they felt for each other.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from the shadows by a certain rat with a silver paw. Peter was thinking about how he could balance the life debt owned to him. He was beginning to wish he had never joined the dark lord. He had had such wonderful friends, and had given them up to save his pitiful life. What was his life worth now? He was just scum that was swept away with the morning trash. He might as well just transform here and now, turn himself into the ministry, and end his existence. He would tell them of The Dark Lord's plans first, and help them in any way he could, before he was destroyed. He didn't even think that he deserved what he had now. He was a worthless fool, who had accomplished nothing in his life, other then pain, death and destruction. He was just another one of those who had been too afraid of their master to betray him. Where was that Gryffindor title he had had? He had been in Gryffindor, and he had better start earning himself the title. It was time to turn himself in, no matter the cost. He transformed himself again.

Harry and Ginny were extremely surprised when Peter transformed I front of them. He confessed that he wanted to leave his ex-master. He said that he would be happy to serve Harry, because of all that he had done to him. Harry declined his offer, however, much to Ginny's relief. She didn't want her boyfriend to have a slave, just because of something that had happened in the past. Harry asked Ginny to change into a raven and take a note to Dumbledore, asking him to come alone and bring a truth potion with him.  Harry wanted to test Peter, to see if he was telling the truth. If he was, then he'd be taken in, and protected from all the others.

Dumbledore arrived shortly. He wondered what all the commotion was about, why he couldn't bring any of the others and why he should bring a truth potion. When he went in the door, however, he realized exactly what was going on. He saw Harry, Ginny and Peter Petegrew calmly drinking tea together, and acting as if they had know each other for years. When he entered, Peter gave him his cup, to put the potion in. "If I have it alone, it gives me a stomach ache. Please be considerate, and put it in this lovely tea. I will be more then grateful. I really hate feeling ill. A house-elf friend of Harry's brought us this lovely tea. Do you want some too?"

Dumbledore was a little taken back. "Why, I'd love to. Let me put some of the potion in your cup then.  But do drink most of it before I do that, because we don't want the tea to go to waste, do we now?" The others shook their heads, and thus began a small tea party up in the tower.

After Peter had finished most of his tea, the headmaster put the truth-potion it. It turned out that Peter's Gryffindor side, the side which the sorting hat had seen, had finally kicked in. He no longer wanted to do things just because he was afraid of the consequences. He wanted to set everything right again, as far as it was possible for him. He was even willing to turn himself into the ministry, to save Sirius. He had seen what Voldemort was trying to accomplish, and it was nothing but death and destruction. He started to hate himself for doing all the stuff he had done, and wanted to make things right again.. Harry said, "A coward just gives into their foe.  The strongest and bravest are those who have fallen into this trap but then manage to escape and admit their faults. Snape is one of them, and now we have another. Many who call themselves brave, would beg for mercy, if it meant that they would not die. The human race's deepest  instinct is to stay alive. Those who can resist that and continue fighting for what they believe in are really the strongest. There are those who have strayed down that path and come back, but they shall never forget what they did. I'm quoting from a movie series, 'Those who start down the dark path, forever it will dominate their destiny. There is no going back to the beginning, you can only do your best to prevent it from happening again."

Peter soaked up the words, realizing how true they were. He would never be able to forgive himself for what he had done, but he would try to stop it from happening again. He would be a spy. He was aalways one of the first to be told of Voldemort's plans. He knew everything that would happen, and it would be a shame to give up that chance to help thwart his ex-master. He would try his best to make right what he had done. He had to do everything within his power to destroy Voldemort. Then, hopefully, he would be forgiven by those he had wronged. He wanted others to forgive him. Most of all, he wanted to forgive himself, but he didn't believe that he could ever could. He suggested that he become spy, and the others agreed with him. All swore secrecy, in case anyone else was a spy, or joined the opposite side.

The days passed by.  Peter warned them of all the attacks, they stopped them, and then were honoured as heroes, while the one who should be honoured as a hero was thought dead. Peter was never allowed to participate in the attacks, in case he might be seen. Besides, Voldemort didn't believe that he actually had the guts to perform the killing curse. He didn't think that Peter was brave enough to do anything to thwart him, and was also not brave enough to risk a life's imprisonment in Askaban. Peter was rather glad of this.

Harry kept in contact with Peter. He had remembered a potion that enabled people to link minds together, and had used it with Peter. That way, Peter could be around Voldemort all the time, and thus not be suspected. He could just think towards Harry, without any sign on his face or body that he was doing so. Harry had never shared the info about this potion with anyone.  Since he was the one who had discovered it, he was the only one who knew it existed. He and Salazar had already known about their past lives before they had founded Hogwarts.  It was a mystery to all how they had got along well enough to create the school. They had both known that it would be important to them at some point in their future.

During the reat of the vacation, Harry and Ginny grew even closer than before. Many thought that you couldn't be any closer than they were. They were with each other during every free moment, seemed to be able to know exactly what the other was thinking, and seemed to be able to speak telepathically. The onlookers didn't realize that they actually could. Harry had himself, Peter, Ginny and Dumbledore all on the same line.

Sirius and Remus, like most of the rest of the people who knew what had really happened, didn't have the slightest idea that Peter had returned to the light side. The less people that knew, the more likely it was that Peter wouldn't be found out. Harry felt a little guilty about not telling the two marauders, but knew that it was necessary. He thought that they would hate him in the future when they found out, but he knew that it wasn't time for them to know yet. It was against the way things were supposed to happen. Even if it hurt him not to tell, he couldn't.

Ginny knew that not telling the two marauders was hurting Harry, even though he tried to hide it. She tried to convince him to tell them, but he wouldn't. He kept on saying that it was for the best.  But he still agonized. She couldn't stand to watch how he suffered over such a small matter. He wanted to tell, but he couldn't. She decided that it he didn't tell them, then she would. Harry was being eaten up inside by this secret. He knew that he couldn't tell, but he also couldn't not tell. He had started losing sleep over this matter, but did a spell to hide it. Ginny saw the enchantment, but she also saw how tired he was in the morning. She decided to confront him. But first she would talk to Dumbledore. She couldn't and wouldn't let him be taken away from her. She had made up her mind, and was going to go through with it. Nothing was going to stop her.

When Ginny came in and started speaking to him extremely fast, Dumbledore only understood that it had something to do with Harry. He finally got her to speak slower, and found out what was going on. If someone wanted to talk about Harry, most people listened very carefully. They wanted to stop Trelawney's prophecy from coming true. Dumbledore was shocked atwhat Ginny was telling him. He hadn't thought that it would put such pressure on Harry not to tell his godfather. It dawned on him that they had a father-son relationship. He had never really thought about it before. He decided to tell Harry that he could tell Sirius and Remus about Peter.

Later that day, Harry was sitting with his friends and his girlfriend. They were playing different games. Right now they were playing a Muggle game called truth or dare. It was Harry's turn, and he chose Ron, who chose truth. Harry asked, "Did you once have a crush on Hermione?"

"Yes, when I saw her at the Yule Ball last year. I got over _that_ crush the summer after that though. Then I found out that the one I really liked was Lavender." He then kissed Lavender, who was blushing.

Then when he was about to choose someone, Remus burst in the door. He said, "Harry, the headmaster wants to see you, Sirius and I. I'm extremely curious, what about you? I hope that Padfoot didn't do any mischief…"

Harry laughed, and followed his ex-professor, not noticing that the twins had started whispering after the word Padfoot had fallen. They were wondering how Harry knew Padfoot, and if they could meet him too. They were also wondering if Harry might know the other marauders as well. Being Weasleys, they knew about Sirius being innocent, because their mother had told them during the summer. They started wondering if Harry might have a closer connection to them, than just knowing them. They didn't guess that one of them was Harry's father, and another one was Harry's Godfather.

Prongs' son was walking along Moony, while Padfoot followed as a big black dog. Lately the Slytherins had begun to annoy Harry and Co. again.  (They had laid off for a  while, scared of being put into Gryffindor, like had happened to Draco.) Harry decided to hold council with the twins, to think of tricks to play to avenge themselves. Those guys were going to rue the day they decided to pick on the new generation of marauders. They had asked some of the girls to join, but only Ginny had. The others weren't interested. Hermione had even tried to get them to lay off the idea. They told her that they would, but didn't mean it.

They arrived at the headmaster's office before they knew it, and had to wait until he had finished his conversation with Snape. Sirius barely refrained from turning into his normal form, just to taunt Snape. While waiting, the wildest possibilities crossed their minds about why they were there. Sirius was thinking that Dumbledore might have figured out that he was the one who played the prank on Snape.  Remus was thinking that he was probably being brought into something that Sirius had done.  Harry was worried that someone had died, or that Peter had been caught. Those were only some of the things that passed through their minds. Sirius was mostly thinking of pranks he had played that hadn't been solved.  Remus was mostly wondering what Sirius had done this time.  Harry was imagining the worst possible things that could happen, such as death, destruction, betrayal, etc. He finally sent a message to Dumbledore asking him to wrap it up. Dumbledore did, and they entered. Dumbledore spoke, "There's something I'd like to tell you, that happened during the winter vacation…"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter Four

Here's the fourth chapter. I'm writing as fast as I can, with school on my agenda (having a test practically every day, makes it hard to write a lot), so please take the time and review. That is something that makes me write two times as fast. When I get a review I jump up and down for a while, then jump on my computer and write a page or two.

I'd like to dedicate this story to my reviewers. Thank you so much! I'm an outsider in my class, so it means so much to me that people like my story. Well, on with the story!

Later on in the story I'll mention the names Aurora and Dawn. This is a joke, because they're twins, and their names mean the same thing.

I just recently saw some pictures from the second movie. If you ask me, I think that the sword should be a broad sword. Well, just think of it as one for this story. The whole thing makes more sense with a broad sword. Just imagine it like the ones that were used by knights. They didn't really use reapers, like it shows in the movie. Godric was born in the Dark Ages, so he should have a sword that could be from then. It should at least look a little older, and not brand new, like it was made just that day. It should also fit to that age. Can you tell that I like swords?

****

Harry Potter and The Past Chapter 4

****

They entered the office. Dumbledore spoke, "There's something I'd like to tell you, that happened during the winter vacation…"

Harry was shocked, knowing exactly what Dumbledore was going to tell the two. This was not what he had imagined. In fact, he had imagined everything from a death to a late happy birthday wish (very late indeed, half a year late). This was the only thing that he hadn't expected. He only half listened to what Dumbledore was saying, because he already knew it. He was wondering why he was telling them about Peter. He was worried that the two might not like him anymore when they knew that he hadn't told them. He was afraid that they might be hurt. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize what was happening until it happened. Sirius embraced Harry in a fatherly hug. Harry automatically relaxed, and smiled with relief that Sirius still loved him. Sirius was just like the father he had never had, and to lose him, would be like loosing his parents all over again. He was sure that if either Sirius or Ginny died, that he wouldn't want to live on. They were too important to him.

Remus and Dumbledore looked at the two. They understood that they had to be left alone now, and went into a side office. They both understood how close they had become. Harry didn't keep any secrets from his Godfather unless he absolutely had to, and if he had to, it hurt him. The two knew that they could never truly understand what it was like, because they had never been in a relationship like that. One person haunted from his stay in Askaban, and the other starved for love during most of his life. It had to have been terrible for both of them. But now they had each other, and Harry had Ginny too. Things were just beginning to get better. Of course, like always, the happiness was destroyed by a message from Peter. They were going to attack the Weasleys. The Weasleys were too strong a family that supported the light. They had to go.

They acted right away, contacting the Aurors and getting ready to go there themselves. Like always Harry was left behind, pouting. He was supposed to send them news of anything that happened in Hogwarts while they were gone, even though Ginny could do it. Harry wanted to go, but the others thought that it would be too dangerous. Harry was really annoyed that he couldn't do anything. Then he realized that they had forgotten to tell the Weasleys, so they could be on alert. He sent a message to Ginny that she should come to the office, because he didn't know to communicate per fire. Ginny ran over to the office, telling him the instructions on the way.

Mrs. Weasley was knitting when Harry's face appeared in the fire. He said, "Mrs. Wealey, some Death Eaters are planing to attack your house tonight. Don't panic, but be ready to get away if you need to. I'm doing this, because the others forgot this step. Please be careful, you don't want your children to become orphans, believe me. Bye!" His head disappeared again.

Well, Molly Weasley was not a woman to do half stuff, she went and woke up the house, so they would be ready to flee if need be. If she died, then she knew that her other children, at least, were in good hands. The problem was, she had recently become pregnant again, and wanted this child to have a full life, and not have it's life cut short, before it was even born. Her husband Arthur knew of her recent pregnancy, and told her to go to her friends place until this was over. She refused, because she didn't want to leave the others in this time of need.

Bill and Charlie were visiting at the moment, so they were also going to help protect the family. They were glad that the twins weren't there, because they would have thought the whole thing too serious, and have played some pranks to lighten up the mood. In the time it took for the attack to begin, they had already set up aparating wards, and deflective barriers to stop the spells and Death Eaters from getting close.

The fire lit up again, but this time it was Ginny, and she wished them luck. Soon after, the Death Eaters started apparating. They noticed that they couldn't apparate in, so they apparated just outside of the house. A few minutes later the Aurors started arriving. The death eaters were surprised. Some of their numbers were stunned and moved into the house, where the other death eaters couldn't revive them. (The wards were set on the dark marks of conscious people). In very little time the Death Eaters were driven back. They would probably attack them again soon, but not that day. Dumbledore went up to the family and offered them to stay at Hogwarts, and they gladly excepted. He made arrangements for the death eater captives to be taken to the ministry for questioning.

All the Weasleys were extremely glad that they and their family were safe. The kids at Hogwarts didn't know about their mother being pregnant again, so they were shocked when she told them. The nurse had already told them that she would have twins, and both would be female. They were thinking about calling them Aurora and Dawn, although they weren't sure if they would be identical twins yet. They had decided on those names, because they wanted these children to be a ray of hope for the human race. They wanted to show that, even in these dark times, there was happiness. They hadn't the slightest idea what these kids would end up like, and that these two names would fit them perfectly. Remus was rather shocked when they asked him to be the godfather to their twins, but he gladly excepted. All were happy, a feat brought on by these two children, who hadn't even been born.

When all the commotion had died down Fred and George remembered to ask about the marauders, since Harry seemed to know something more about them then they did. In response Harry had told them to follow. He led them through a secret passage to a room. It was obviously a guest room, and they were shocked when they saw Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They turned to Harry in confusion. Harry just grinned and said, "Let me introduce, Remus Lupin, alias Moony, and Sirius Black, alias Padfoot. I am the son of Prongs, and Peter Petegrew is Wormtail."

The two stood there, their jaws hanging open. Then they started jumping with joy, because they were finally meeting their heroes. Harry introduced them to the grown ups, who were still kids inside. "These are the current mischief makers in the school. Once they have graduated some of my friends and I will continue their work, and we're starting to practice this year. Their names are Fred and George Weasley." The whole group enjoyed themselves immensely that day.

Harry was no longer going to regular classes. Instead, he was being taught more challenging stuff, like wandless magic, or the Unforgivables. He was learning these only because the Death Eaters might use them, and he should have at least as many tricks up his sleeve as they did. Soon Harry would be ready to join the battle against Voldemort. Then the dark forces had better put their seatbelts on, because their ride would get even rougher. Harry was not planing to let them get through with anything. They would pay for what they had done to all those families. Hurt, terrorized, destroyed, the list of people killed went on and on. Now that he could participate, he would not give any of them any mercy.

The rest were getting worried about Harry, because he was getting obsessed with the destruction of all Death Eaters and Voldemort. An obsession was not always that good. It could be a positive obsession, or a negative one. It seemed that in this case it was negative. It was negative because that was what he was focusing on more than anything else. He was focused on the destruction of what he believed as evil. He wasn't spending as much time with his friends and girlfriend. These knew about Trelawney's prophecy, and thought that he wanted to stop them from stopping him when the time came, so they didn't let him. They wanted him to never feel the need to end his life.

Harry's focus was starting to waver a bit now. He had noticed that the deeper he went into his studies, the more his friends hung around him. He was starting to think that they were getting worried about him. Once he thought about it, he realized that he had barely spent any time with them. So he decided to take a break from learning his Defense stuff, to take some time off with his friends for the coming Hogsmead weekend. He went to ask them about it.

When he arrived in the common room he saw them in a corner talking. He went up to them, and spoke, "I realized that we haven't been hanging around each other much lately. Maybe we should all get together for the next Hogsmead weekend. I think that it's going to take place…this weekend. Well, I guess it will be happening sooner than I thought at first. I've been way too caught up in learning more advanced Defense, so much that I haven't paid attention to how the days went by. I just noticed that I hadn't been seeing you guys much. How long was that?"

Ginny answered, "About a month, Harry. We were worried that you were doing this because you didn't want us to stop you when Trelawney's prophecy came to be. We thought that you were distancing yourself on purpose."

"What?! That never even crossed my mind…" ,he silently continued the thought, 'although, it is a good idea…'

Ginny felt that he was thinking, and tried to get him to tell her though their mental link, but he was too deep in his thoughts to hear. Sometimes she could feel what type of thoughts they were, if they were very strong. This time they weren't though. She could only hope that her worried calls would shake him out of his daze. She waited for a few moments, then lost her patience. She yelled through their mental link, **_"Harry James Potter! Get your feet back on the ground this second!"_**

This was a rather painful process for the person on the receiving end, and Harry was no exception. He got a mighty head ache from it, and left, sending a mental glare at Ginny, who laughed.

The week went by, and the weekend came. They had agreed to meet early in the day at Hagrid's cabin. Harry and Ginny got there first, and decided to just wait for the others. They waited for about an hour, before they decided to go in, and check what had happened. Then Harry heard someone yell a curse, and ducked instantaneously, pulling Ginny down with him. It hit a chicken. The curse had been the crucatious curse. The death eater was obviously deaf and blind, because he still hadn't noticed that he hadn't hit his intended foe. Harry sent Ginny back to the castle to get 'help', because he knew that she wouldn't comply in any other terms. Sometimes she was a handful, but he still loved her. She turned into a raven and flew away towards the castle. He watched her go, and ran to Hogsmeed. He sent a message to Peter through the link asking what was going on.

Peter answered that he alone had been told, as a way of checking who the spy was, so he hadn't been able to tell them. Harry understood, and asked where the attack would take place. It turned out to be in Hogsmeed, and he was already heading that way. To save time, he already summoned his sword.

When he arrived he saw that the seventh years were protecting the younger ones, while the fifth and sixth years tried to help them. Harry dashed into battle, sword slicing the enemy hither and thither. They mostly were surprised that he had come at all. They had sent someone after him, but he had obviously failed.

It took a few moments, but they came to their senses, and started firing spells at him. They watched in dismay as Harry easily deflected all of them with his sword. They realized that Harry's sword was not ordinary when he shot a spell with it. The unfortunate death eater was paralyzed. When the rest tried to end the spell, they couldn't. They didn't know how to. They began to panic, and started shooting spells everywhere, often hitting their allies. While the students escaped. Harry grinned, and decapitated his enemies. He didn't loose his seemingly ever-present coolness.

When he had dealt with the Death Eaters he returned to the castle. He found Ginny in front of the entrance, tapping her foot impatiently. She looked annoyed that he had tricked her. She had every right to be. When he stood in front of her, she exploded. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HARRY? FIRST YOU TELL ME TO GO AND GET HELP, THEN YOU AREN'T THERE WHEN I GET IT! YOU WORRY ME HALF TO DEATH, AND THEN THESE STUDENTS COME, SAYING THAT YOU SAVED THEM! EXPLAIN!"

Harry answered calmly, "There was an attack on Hogsmead. I had to go and save the students there, as well as the people living there. I knew that I couldn't wait, or there might be dead amongst them. I'm pretty sure no one got killed other than the Death Eaters. They got rather confused at the end, and started attacking each other. I don't know why" He said the last part with an innocent expression, with pure curiosity on it. He was thinking, 'If I can pull off this act, then I could get an Oscar for my acting. Ginny's not an easy one to trick, but I _am_ her boyfriend…'

To his great surprise she actually _did_ buy his act, and fell into his arms crying. Well, into one of his arms actually. He was still carrying his sword in the other one, hidden behind his back. Ginny noticed this once her flood of tears had ceased. She calmly stated, "OK, what's that sword doing behind your back? Isn't it the same one you fought You-Know-Who with? And is that blood all over it and you?"

He looked uncomfortable for a bit, then answered, "Um, what sword?" He quietly banished it.

"The sword behind your back."

"But there isn't any." He drew his arm from behind him, and there really wasn't any sword in his hand.

"You banished it."

"How? My wand is still in my sleeve holster."

"Wandless Magic. If I remember right you always were good in it. And you still haven't explained why you're soaked with blood, and if it was the same sword as back then."

"OK, it is. As to the first question, it's kind of hard not to be soaked with blood when you just decapitated a group of Death Eaters."

Ginny glared at him. "So, you thought that you could get away with lying to me?"

Harry steadily met her gaze. "I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you the whole truth."

Ginny turned on her heels, leaving Harry behind her. Even though he didn't let it be seen, what Ginny had said had hurt him deeply. He left to his dorm, but decided to go to his old room, the one that he had had as Godric. He knew that he couldn't show any weakness, because a spy might see it. He was the only one who could enter this room though, so he could let his emotions out there. No one knew about it, other than he and Ginny. Ginny could only go there when he wanted her to be able to. At that moment he just wanted to be left alone though, to escape the world that he hated at this moment. He hadn't thought that his antics would hurt her so much. He knew that she would be angry, but she had been livid. He took off his boots and curled up in the bed. He decided to try and sleep, to escape his melancholy.

Ginny was worried. It was late and Harry still hadn't come back to the common room. She could just hope that he hadn't hurt himself, or…no, she didn't want to think along those lines. She wanted to apologize to him, but he had blocked his mind-link with her at the moment. She knew that she had overreacted. But she, like most of the other Weasleys, had a fiery temper. Once she had cooled off, she had realized that she had hurt him, and wanted to apologize. It was then that she had found the severed link. She had known that Harry would probably be able to sever it at will, and then fix it again, but it was something else to actually experience that it was true.

Ron went over to his disheartened sister to comfort her. Lavender had gone to bed early, so he had some extra time anyway. He asked her what was wrong, and she poured out the whole story to him. He looked to see Hermione and Draco making out in a corner, and knew that there was no help coming from them. They decided to go and look for Sirius, so they went up to the headmasters office, to ask if he knew where to look. Dumbledore just told them that Sirius had gone on a mission for him, and wouldn't be back for a while. He also mentioned that Sirius had been extremely reluctant to leave Harry.

They left again, and checked the Marauders Map. Harry was in a place that wasn't even marked on it. It seemed that he was sitting, or laying in the middle of a wall. Ginny recognized the place though. They went to try to get in, only to find that they couldn't. Ginny guessed that it was tied to his essence and wishes, so that no one else could enter. Well, this wasn't good news for them, but then they heard some shuffling inside, and were assured that he was indeed still alive. Slightly comforted Ginny wrote him a letter, and put it outside the portrait for him to find in the morning. Then she and her brother went back to their dorms, and to sleep.

The next morning when Harry awoke, he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He didn't see the note that Ginny had put outside the portrait, because Filch had taken it, and thrown it away. He had considered it trash. So Harry thought that Ginny was still angry with him, and didn't want to annoy her by being in the same room. This made Ginny think that he didn't accept her apology, and she was put down by that. It was all very confusing.

Ron noticed this, and decided to talk to Harry about it. He didn't know Harry's part of the story yet, so he wouldn't decide before he knew it. He went to talk to Harry.

Harry was minding his own business, not annoying anyone, and staying to himself. Then he noticed that Ron was coming straight at him. He didn't look angry, so he (Harry) told Ron to follow him (Harry). Ron did so.

Harry brought Ron to his room. Well, actually it was Godic's, but since they were the same person, it was his. Ron recognized the place. Harry put his hand on the door, and it opened. He explained, after seeing Ron's puzzled look, "It is keyed to my essence. I can enter, and anyone that I open the door to can too. The only one that can enter of her own free will is my soul mate. But if I just want to be left alone it will even stay shut for her."

They entered. When inside Ron gasped at the beauty of the room. It was decked out in Scarlet and Gold (big surprise!). It had a king sized bed, a waterbed. It wasn't dusty at all, despite the fact that the house-elves didn't clean it. Ron guessed that it must have an anti-dust charm on it. His mom put one on the house whenever she left it for a while. That is, when she had enough time to. She hadn't set up the charm after the Death Eater attack at their house. They had basically wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

While Ron was transfixed by the beauty of the place, Harry closed the door again. He calmly waited for the other to come back to earth. But he started getting tired of waiting, so he said, "Earth to Ron! Is anyone in there?" He said the last sentence while softly knocking on his friend's head.

Ron snapped out of his memories. He glared at Harry, and growled, "Why did you do that?!"

"I hoped to knock you out of your comatose state. And it worked!" Harry was grinning the whole time when he said this.

Ron playfully attacked him, sending them both to the floor. They wrestled a bit, and took out some of their excess energy. But they were careful not to hurt each other. They ended up tired out on the floor laughing their heads off. It was a special moment, where they could just have fun, and act like themselves. They could let down their defenses and act like children, because no one was there to see and judge them.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
